Loving the Grandsire
by Mosquito
Summary: Willow starts looking for a set of journals, and Spike discovers a relative. Plus, a very old family member miraculously returns. Part 4 in seires. Sequal to 'Trust and Understanding'.


Title: Loving the Grandsire

Author: Mosquito

Date: 27-10-04

Disclaimer: I only own Ronan and Casey… The rest belongs to Joss Weadon.

Category: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Willow starts looking for a set of journals, and Spike discovers a relative. Plus, a very old family member miraculously returns.

Note: "Once upon a December" is from the movie "Anastasia", "When I'm 64" is by the Beatles, and "Problems" is by the Sex Pistols. Also the excerpts from "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll, and can be found in chapter 9.

Dedication: To Genien, the person I found I could talk about anything with: personal or not. Especially when it related to Buffy!

Loving the Sire

By Mosquito

Senior year is all about getting out alive: surviving. It's all about doing things for the last time, stocking up on memories and getting ready for a new phase of your life. Saying goodbye to the ones you've known your whole childhood and wiping the slate clean, so that next year you can look back and see how you've changed, see if the developments helped you in any way, and remember how much fun your last year was.

Only a part of that applied to Willow.

With early acceptance to Oxford, all that was left was to finish off the year and then forget. Well, most things. She wouldn't be forgetting Xander or Anya, nor how she met the love of her life: Spike, and her best friend: Ronan. She wouldn't forget Giles and lastly she wouldn't forget the good memories of Buffy. Largely the memories could be kept, because besides for Buffy being dead, and Xander and Anya staying in Sunnydale, the rest of the previously named people would be in England with her.

After Buffy's death during the summer, the new slayer had been called: Faith. She and her watcher, Richard Esselte, had come to Sunnydale and replaced the previous slayer's position. Willow had come back to the gang and Spike was helping out as the newest addition.

A large rearrangement had occurred in London at the Watcher's Council, which had caused the stepping down of Sir Travers, and the unanimous voting and installing of Giles as Head Watcher. A weekly phone call to Willow allowed for him to keep tabs on everything that was happening, and to his immense pleasure everything was working out for the better. Also, the discovery of a second slayer had taken them by surprise. Kendra and her watcher were stationed in Europe and took care of matters on the Hellmouth located in Paris, which not only drew in demons of all different kinds, but also had the largest werewolf clan in the world. There she'd gained respect and formed her own team, which Oz, a friend of the Scooby gang on discovering his own wolf inside him, had joined.

The Rosenberg house had become the centre of operations, under much protest from Spike. With Willow going to School, Ronan working at the Sunnydale press, and Spike getting his club ready to function fully on its own, it left Faith with little to do during the day. She became so tiresome that Willow had taught her how to keep books and Spike had hired her. The whole thing had been his idea, but he'd never own up to it.

Spike and Willow had continued strong since the excitement in Indiana. Their love growing evermore, that aside from school hours, they were rarely ever seen apart. At times it was hard to tell that they were separate entities: touching each other, finishing each other's sentences, reading each other's minds; they thought, acted and worked as one. They had become a formidable machine. With Spike's expertise in demons, and Willow's intelligence they were a force not to be reckoned with. Also with the lessons Spike had begun giving Willow in fighting, they had turned deadly. Each week during Giles' call she would tell him of what her love had taught her that week.

"Spin-kick," she said. "They're really hard, Giles. I can't seem to get them."

"Practice and discipline, Willow, and the latter you most certainly have. The British voice told her.

"I know, but still…"

"How's Faith doing?"

"She killed a group of Torx demons. They were all horns, scales, and slime."

"Most unpleasant," he noted.

"Dreadfully." She agreed. There was a short pause and then Willow sighed.

"What's wrong, Willow?" The watcher asked.

"Giles, I've been reading that book you left for me: Sex and Demons… I'm wondering why Spike hasn't asked me to be his mate."

Giles cleared his throat. "This is something you should take up with him."

"I know, I jut don't know how to bring it up. Also, it talks about pleasure and how the line is so thin that they enjoy pain so much it becomes pleasureful, that they prefer sex that way. Spike and I, it's never rough, there's no bloodplay- is that why he doesn't want to mate with me?"

There was a pause and then Giles said: "Though I don't presume to know why, I don't think it's because of your sexlife- which I was happier not knowing about, thank you."

"Sorry, Giles. It's just that I think he'd going to leave me again. I'm forcing him to go home and I think he's begun to resent me."

"Like I said: talk to Spike or Ronan. Though, I doubt that Spike'll be leaving you. I have to go I have the Prime Minister waiting on another line. I'll call you next week."

"Okay. Bye Giles."

"Bye Willow. Take care of yourself." And the conversation ended.

Willow put the phone down and lay back on Spike and her bed. Looking up at the ceiling she thought about the predicament she'd found herself in. Her insecurities were getting the better of her. She picked up her book and continued reading.

_On the whole, demons take the issue of mating very seriously. Of coarse the extent of it varies depending on species, but a large quantity of species mate for existence with one other being. Usually mating occurs within the species, but for example, there are vampires that have been recorded to mate with humans, gak demons, and others which are not possible to note down in the English language. Being the exception to almost every rule, vampires deserve special attention._

_ The most accurate accounts concerning Vampires are said to come from former watcher, Catherine Villers, who not only mated with a Vampire, but also continued her watcher's diary well after her turning. Unfortunately they were lost after her staking._

Willow glanced away from the book. Where had she heard that watcher's name before? Placing the book down she picked up the phone and dialled Ro's number.

"Hey Willow. What's up?" He asked.

A little surprised she answered, "How did you know it's me?"

"You're calling from home and I'm with Spike."

"Ah."

"What's up?"

"Have you ever heard of Catherine Villers?"

"Yeah, she was a watcher who mated with Dosvelski. He was the head of the order in Poland. Id I remember correctly, Angelus dusted them both in 1773. According to Dalton, Angelus said that she'd irritated him so he'd dusted her, and when her mate came for vengeance, Angelus staked him as well."

Willow was quiet for a moment thinking about what she'd heard. Spike was knocking against her mind, trying to think about what was going through her mind. "What do you know about her diaries?"

"Lost. That's what I head. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm reading a book that mentions them, and I thought I'd be interesting to read." She hoped he'd bought it.

"Right." Damn. He hadn't. But, Willow knew he wouldn't ask further. Spike however would.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." Ro said and hung up.

Willow looked back at the book; the watcher's name springing out at her. What she could learn from it! All she had to do was seem to locate it. Looking at the alarm clock she kept next to the bed, she noted the time. 18:15. London, being 8 hours ahead made it impossible to call Giles. He'd already be fast asleep.

Research. If Willow was good in one skill, it was researching. She headed to her computer and booted it up. Thanks to the recent upgrade she'd given it. It went almost twice as fast as it had been before.

The council had recently put all their material on file, and so, with the password Giles had given her, Willow looked for the diaries.

They weren't listed.

"Go figure," she cursed.

Then on a whim she googled the watcher's name.

There were pages upon pages of sites with Villers in the title. She shifted through the companies to the more personal sites: families.

Hours flew bye and eventually she gave up her search in vain. Sighing she closed all the windows and went down in search of something to eat. Minutes later she was watching ER with a bowl of soup in her hand, Caroline Villers was for the moment forgotten.

The fact that Willow had called Ronan for information on a watcher's diary bothered Spike. Not that she wanted a diary, but that she'd called his childe. About THAT diary!

Spike knew very well about Villers. Angelus loved to tell everyone about her exploits, and then about how he'd dusted her. However, about the actions of the diaries he himself knew nothing. After Willow's call he'd asked Ronan about that.

"She continued her account until she was dusted." His childe had said.

That had surprised Spike to no end. He knew that the diaries had been very detailed, but wasn't aware of the extent, for if she had kept up her watcher's diary, that meant that she'd put an accurate account of a vampire's existence on paper. It wasn't just any old Anne Rice.

What worried him was that Willow had enquired about them. Ronan told him that it was said that the diaries had been so gruesome that it even had disturbed the vampires who had read it. Apparently, Angelus had, and had been so disgusted that he hadn't touched Darla for a month. Apparently after that month he hadn't tortured for a while either.

Willow needed to know, but she wouldn't open her mind to him. His redhead was stubborn, and if she got it into her mind to acquire the volume there would be no stopping her. No matter what she told Ronan. Spike knew why she wanted it. She was scared of being with a vampire. It wasn't fear of him, but fear of what she didn't know.

He sat back in his seat behind his desk and closed his eyes. He'd seen the book on demons she'd kept in her side table. She thought he didn't know, but he'd found it a week ago when he went through it looking for the whelp's phone number. He thought of how he'd sat there flipping though until he'd come to her bookmark. MATING VAMPIRES. Wondering if it was at all accurate he read the chapter.

For the most part, what he had read had been correct. Spike had even learned of certain things from it, and had also been reminded of others.

_Like in marriage, vampires will mate and then dedicate their existence to another being. This does not mean that they will necessarily practice monogamy. The mate, though, must approve of other sexual partners. Often they will be a part of any practices, intimately or otherwise._

'That's not right.' He'd thought, 'or at least Dru and I never practiced that.'

_In order to break a bond between mates, one of two things must occur, either an unbonding ritual is preformed or because one of the mates die. Death usually occurs when one mate kills the other._

_True mates however are together forever. Even after death. The mate left behind becomes self destructive, killing not only the being responsible for killing it's mate, but itself and anyone in it's path. True mating though, occurs very seldomly. The last case of it known is that of the master of Poland and his mate: the former watcher Catherine Villers. _

Catherine Villers again. The bitch would be his downfall. Spike looked at his photo of him and Willow. He touched the glass and decided he'd nip this in the bud while it was still hot. He rushed out of his office and ran into Cole.

"Spike, I need you to sign off on-"

"Not now, Cole." He ran passed.

"But, Spike-"

"Not now!" He yelled and ran out.

Jumping in his car he sped home. Ronan was still at the club and the lights in the house were off, implying that Willow was fast asleep. As quietly and quickly as possible, Spike went in and raced up the stairs to their room. There, wrapped in covers was his angel. He called at the sight and went about doing what he did every night before going to bed: securely closing the curtains, brushing his teeth, putting on his pyjama bottoms (One with patted figures of Lulu from 'who framed Roger Rabbit' that Willow had gotten him) and then wrapping his arms around Willow as soon as he'd gotten into bed. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift off.

This time the dreamscape was of the Sunnydale University Library. Many a time had Spike walked though it looking for Willow when she's lost track of time and forgotten to come one at the time she'd agreed at that morning. She was sitting with her back to her and her nose in a book.

Coming up behind her he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders startling her. She turned around, and upon seeing Spike she smiled.

"Hey there." She placed the book down and turned around. "Shouldn't you be at Bloody Red?"

"We need to talk, luv." Spike sighed and took a seat next to her. Looking at the books on the table he noticed that they were all American History books. She was probably catching up on some studying. If he hadn't been so oriented on the talk he wanted to have he would have chuckled. Only Willow Rosenberg would study in her dreams.

"What do you want to talk about, Spike?"

"Us." He paused and eventually continued. "Willow, I know why you want the diaries and about the books you've been reading, like the one on Demons and Mating. I know that you're wondering why I haven't asked you to be my mate yet."

"It's okay, Spike, I understand. You just don't love me as much as I love you. That's okay. I'll manage."

Spike shook his head. "Red, if I loved you anymore, my heart would start beating. That's bollocks that is. What the book you've read neglects to mention is that when a vampire mates with a human, he or she stops aging until the vampire dies. Luv, you're eighteen, you've got a lot of physical years to catch up on me. I was twenty-eight when I was turned. I want you to be able to grow into the woman I'm going to spend the rest of eternity with."

"Because I'm not good enough for you now, right?" She whispered looking down at her twiddling hands.

Spike took her hands in his attempting to calm her down. "You're perfect now, luv." He said tilting her head up to look at him. "I'm thinking of you."

"Me?" She asked confused.

"Luc, if I mate with you now, everywhere we go you'll have age problems, because you wont look old enough. They'll try and restrict you. If we wait until you're at least in your mid twenties we'll be able to surpass that." He paused and looked at her closely. "Do you understand, luv?"

Reluctantly she nodded. Spike puller her to him and settled her in his lap, where she curled up against him. Stroking her head he thought of something to calm her down.

_When I get older, losing my hair_

_Many years from now_

_Would you still be sending me a valentine?_

_Birthday greetings? _

_Bottle of wine?_

_If I go out till quarter to three_

_Would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me?_

_Would you still feed me?_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

Spike held Willow tighter as she started giggling uncontrollably. He smiled but continued.

_You'll be older too_

_And if you say the word_

_I could stay with you._

_I could be handy mending a fuse_

_When your lights have gone_

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside_

_Sunday morning go for a ride_

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds,_

_Who could ask for more?_

_Will you still need me?_

_Will you still feed me?_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

_Ever summer we can rent a cottage_

_In the Isle of Wright_

_If it's not too dear_

_We shall scrimp and save_

_Grandchildren on your knee_

_Vera, Chuck and Dave._

_Send me a postcard, drop me a line_

_Stating point of view_

_Indicate precisely what you mean to say_

_You're sincerely wasting away_

_Give me an answer, fill in a form_

_Mine for evermore_

_Will you still need me?_

_Will you still feed me?_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

By the end, Willow was laughing with hysterics. Spike's plastered smile reflected his joy in the moment too.

Once she sobered, Willow chuckling said: "Spike, you're way older than sixty-four."

If possible, Spike's smile would have grown larger. "I guess next time I sing it, I'll have to say when you're sixty-four."

"Good, God. Sixty-four seems so far off."

"It looks far now, but after your fist three decades you'll realise how fast it's really going. By the time you reach a hundred and fifty, time just doesn't seem to matter anymore."

"Sure?"

"Positive. Especially when you're eternally beautiful." Spike said claiming her lips.

'Being a genius means you get bored really easily,' Willow commented after finishing her last homework assignment. Lately there hadn't been much homework and even the demons had kept quiet lately. What was left of the Scooby gang rounded the major baddies up as soon as they walked into town.

Usually when she was THIS bored she'd hack into some sort of government facility, or catch up on some research. However, the research she wanted to do was of a different type.

Since Spike and her dream conversation three months ago, Willow had tried to put the thoughts of the watcher's diaries of Catherine Villers out of her mind. Unsuccessfully; and now with everything being so quiet Willow thought it was time to start looking. She started with on-line family history records and then tried to narrow it down. Meanwhile she did research on the ex-watcher and her master vampire.

There wasn't a whole lot about her, but Alexei Dosvelski was renowned in the vampire community. He seemed to have been more ruthless in his time, and just that thought made Willow doubt if looking for the diary was a good idea. But at that moment Willow's least good quality proved to be her stubborn nature. When she got her mind onto something that she considered important nothing would sway her. She told herself that she didn't need to read the diaries. It would still be considered the greatest find of the century to the watcher's council. However, research would go slow by herself and that meant that it would be time consuming,

Looks like her boredom had just ended.

Willow logged into the council's website and began looking up and reading everything she could find about the diarist and her mate. So wrapped up had she been, that she hadn't heard Spike come home and enter their bedroom.

"What are you doing, luv?" He asked seeing the icon for the council on the top right corner of the screen.

Willow had spent a lot of time thinking if she should inform Spike about her new project, and decided that a relationship meant honesty and trust. Therefore, looking him straight in the eyes she said: "I'm looking for Catherine Villers' diary."

"Luv-" Spike began, but Willow cut in.

"I know you don't want me reading it, Spike. I promise you I wont. I'll just locate it and hand it to Giles. Okay?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, pet." Spike took her hand and led her to their bed. Laying down he took her in his arms and then continued. "Red, the Villers diary contains some of the most accurate accounts of the life with and as a vampire. However, it also contains one of the most vicious vampires the world has ever seen. Angelus told me that after killing them, he read the diaries. It was too much for even him. He didn't touch Darla for a month."

"That's why I wont read it." She told him.

"My dearest, the council of watchers is full of idiots. Even Giles being there can't help that. Now what do you think will happen if you hand them the diary?"

"They'll think all vampires are like that."

"Exactly, and they'd try to exterminate us."

"Spike, they're already trying to do that."

"True, but why give them more firepower than they already have?" He stood back up.

Willow watched him pace, running his finger though his hair. His agitative state, and the way he was making up sore excuses told Willow he was hiding something form her or at the least leaving something out. "Spike, what's really wrong?" He didn't answer, but Willow pushed: "Why don't you want me finding it?"

"Because if you or Giles read it you'll not want to be with me, and you'll leave me!" He yelled.

Willow watched his shoulders slump in defeat. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Willow crawled up behind him and sat with her legs either side of him and pulled him back. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed his temple.

"Nothing could take me from you, Spike. Back in Indiana, when you killed those watchers, I was scared of you. That was my own fault."

"Luv-"

It was my fault," she said halting him with her fingers placed on his lips. "Everything had been going so perfect between the two of us that I forgot one of the most important things: You're still a vampire. You may look, walk, talk, and act like a man, but you have a demon."

His face seemed to fall at that comments but she continued. I love you, Spike. I love all of you, which means accepting you completely: the demon and the man, and after the incident with Athena, I have. She showed me both the man you were and the demon you have become, and I must say, your demon is really sexy."

He smirked.

"Especially when it comes out to defend me." Willow kissed his temple again. "So, I'm gonna find these diaries and give them to the council. They're going to owe us big time, and we're going to get one with our lives. Well, unlives eventually. Okay?" Willow asked.

Spike nodded and then turned to look up at her. "You promise not to read it?"

"I promise." Willow said intending to keep it.

"Okay, where do we look?"

"We?"

"Well, I might as well help. The faster you hand it to the watchers the faster things will go back to normal."

"Well, I'm all out researched for the day." Willow said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Really?" Spike said cheekily. "Whatever shall we do with all this free time on our hands?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with an idea or two." Willow smiled leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Or three or four." He added rolling over and pinning her down beneath him.

A knock on the bedroom door woke Spike up. "Come in he called out enough to be heard, but soft enough to allow his little red-head to sleep.

Ronan walked in with a stack of papers in hand and placed it on the nightstand next to Spike, who glanced at them briefly and then looked at his childe.

"They're from Cole. He needs them signed by morning. I thought I'd run over and hand them to him for you." Spike watched him pull a pen out of his pocket and hand it over.

Slipping out of the bed when Ronan had left and putting on his pants he went to sit at Willow's desk to review the papers. Reading them all very carefully had annotated some and signed the rest. Then he finished dressing and kissed Willow who snuggled further into the covers. Spike smiled and left. He hated to leave her there to wake up by herself, but he just didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Ronan?" He called coming down.

"Yeah, Spike?" He saw his childe poke his head round the door of his office.

"I'm gonna go to the club. When Willow wakes up tell her that I'm taking her out tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing. Where you going?"

"I thought to take her shopping."

"Oh, okay. I might go to the high school play, so that I can put it in tomorrow's paper."

Spike nodded and left. He got into his old Desoto and went to the club. It hadn't opened yet, so it was still relatively quiet, with management bustling in and out attempting to get the place in tip-top shape before the doors opened.

"Spike!" Jimmy, the bartender called. "How you doing, mate?"

"Good. You?"

"Great. You gonna be round tonight?"

"No I'm taking Willow out tonight. I haven't seen much of her lately."

Jimmy nodded.

"I'll see you round, Jim." Spike said and headed upstairs to Cole's office. "I made notes on what to change," he told his MC.

"Spike, there's someone in your office. I told him that you may not come back today, but he stayed to wait."

"Human?" Spike asked.

"Vampire."

"Who is it?"

"He wouldn't give his name." Cole said.

Spike went to investigate. He opened his office door saying: "I don't know who you think you are mate, but-" Spike's voice died instantly when he say who it was sitting in his chair.

"Angelus." He said in shock.

"Spike." The vampire said happily with an evil smirk on his face. "My boy, how are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Spike interrupted.

Angelus chuckled. "The funniest thing happened. This red head witch dusted me, and I woke up an hour ago on your bed in the factory. Now, tell me, William, what do you think happened?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Maybe we should talk to your red headed witch. I heard that you and your pseudo childe are living with her. Is she as good in bed as she was going to be that night I took her?"

"Leave Willow out of this." Spike said clenching his teeth.

"Oh, my boy is in love again. What happened to your precious Drusilla?"

"She killed herself."

"How unfortunate."

"Unfortunate? She walked into the sun because she said she couldn't exist without you. You moron!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get little Willow." Angelus smirked.

Quickly Spike opened his thought channel as fast as he could and called out to her. 'Willow? Baby, please wake up. Please Willow.'

"She does look absolutely delectable. Maybe I'll change her, make her my childe. Oh, what a childe she would make!"

"You bastard!" Spike yelled and attacked Angelus, all the while calling out to Willow in his head.

With precision that he had lacked on previous occasions Angelus blocked all of Spike's moves. Eventually Spike was trapped, with his back against his grandsire, and his neck in a chokehold.

"Listen to me closely, Spike. Your witch is no match for me. I will kill her and then force you to return to my side.

"Never," Spike growled. In his head he kept trying Willow with no reply. While Angelus kept telling Spike of his future actions, Spike tried to fight back in vain.

All of a sudden, Angelus let go. Stumbling forward Spike leaned on his desk for support.

"I'll be seeing you, William." Spike could hear the smirk. Then the door opened and Angelus left.

As soon as he was gone, Spike picked up the phone and dialled the house. Engaged. He tried again and got the same reaction. Grabbing his coat he flung himself out the door. Calling Cole, he told him to get either Willow or Ronan on the phone and tell them not to invite Angelus in,

His only hope was to reach the house before the other scourge of Europe did.

When Willow woke up she knew something was wrong. First of all Spike was missing from bed. Second, she could feel her magic connection to the world jolting, as if a warning signal had been sent out to her.

'Spike?' she called.

'Willow, thank God!' Came her love's angsty reply. 'Willow, Angelus is back'

'Back!' She panicked. 'How?'

'I don't know. But he's coming after you, so don't open the door.'

'Okay. I'll call Giles.'

'Good. I'm on my way home. Be careful, luv.'

'I will, Spike. I love you.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.'

Though they didn't sever the connection, they refrained from talking and took comfort in the mental presence of the other, like they had a year before.

Picking up the phone, Willow dialled Giles' private number. He would be still be asleep, but this was an extreme circumstance.

"Giles." A groggy voice said after the third ring.

"Giles!" Willow called.

"Willow?" The voice was a little more awake, but not yet alarmed.

"Giles, Angelus is back."

There was a moment of no reply.

"Giles, did you hear me?"

"Willow, don't invite him in. Go get Ronan or Spike. I'm going to go to the council headquarters and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay." She said and put down the phone. Then she looked up and through the balcony doors to see the man of many a nightmare smiling back at her and screamed.

No more than a second later Ronan ran into the bedroom. "Willow?" He called.

"Ronan." She said pointing to the window. No one was there though.

"What's wrong, Willow?" He came to sit next to her, handing her one of Spike's shirts that was hanging on a chair.

Realising that she was naked and that she'd just shown her chest to both Ronan and Angelus, she blushed. However, on thinking of Angelus again she began to radiate fear. "Angelus…" She began.

"Is dead, Willow."

"No, he's back. He was here. Spike saw him at the club too."

"Don't worry, I wont let him take you." Ronan replied, bit whether he believed her or not she couldn't tell.

"Giles'll call soon. Let me talk to him, okay?" She lay back feeling safe that Ronan was there with her.

"Okay." He said and kissed her forehead, and then he got up to leave.

"No. Stay." He held him back.

"Read me some of Alice?" She asked and pulled the covers until her chin.

Ronan nodded and picked up the book. They hadn't read out of it much since Spike's return, and the bookmark was still in its place. Willow took another glance out the window and seeing no Angelus she got lost in Ronan's voice until Spike came to her side.

He slid in the bed behind her and spooned up against her. The smell of leather and cigarettes calmed her down even further. When Ronan stopped reading all three of them remained quiet.

"I saw him, Spike?" Willow eventually broke the silence.

"I know, luv. I heard you scream." Came Spike's reply.

"He's really back?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah. Hoe the bloody hell, I don't know. Red dusted him. Has the watcher called yet?" Spike asked, his answer coming in the shrill of a ringing telephone.

Willow put it next to her ear and greeted the watcher, in somewhat of a defeated voice. "Hi Giles."

"Good, Willow. I'm at the council and I've got everyone looking into this. I've gone through Jenny's stuff though and found an encrypted disk. Maybe you can make heads or tails of it. Someone's already sent it to you."

Willow jumped out of bed and turned her computer on.

"Willow, I know we discussed magic and how I didn't want you to use it."

"I didn't!" Willow exclaimed cutting him off. "I haven't used any magic since you left. The last time was when I staked Angelus."

"Willow, I'm not implying that you brought him back. All I was going to say is that perhaps it's time you start brushing up."

"Oh."

"Now, give the phone to either Spike or Ronan." Giles said. Willow held the phone out for one of them to take and Ronan took it and passed it to Spike.

"Watcher." Willow heard him say. If she concentrated on the link she could have also heard Giles' side of the conversation, but the new encrypted passage kept her busy. It would take a while to decrypt and with Angelus walking about every moment counted. The decryption program she'd written didn't really come up to par, which meant that she'd have to adapt it. She was so focused on it, that when Spike called to come to bed at 4 a.m., did the exhaustion finally overtake her.

Willow crawled in next to Spike, still in his shirt and laid her head on his chest. "The encryption is gonna take a while, Spike. Plus, Giles wants me to work on my magic."

"I know. I think it may also be a good idea to step up on your training. Hand to hand, swords, and such."

"Okay." Willow said and put her arms around Spike. She always felt so safe and loved when they lat like that: almost cocooned. "Sing to me?"

"Alright." Spike said and took a moment to think. Then with a smile he said: "Will you sing with me?"

"You know I can't sing, Spike."

"I've heard you sing this one." Then taking a deep breath he began

_No more talk of darkness;_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here,_

_Nothing can harm you -_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here,_

_With you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

With a smile Willow joined in singing the part of Christine Daaé.

_Say you love me_

_Every waking moment,_

_Turn my head_

_With talk of summertime…_

_Say you need me with you,_

_Now and always…_

_Promise me that all you say is true -_

_That's all I ask of you…_

Hearing that Willow was becoming calmer and taking the bait of singing along with him, Spike smiled and continued singing.

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe:_

_No one will find you -_

_Your fears are far behind you…_

With a smile that lit her eyes Willow continued. Ever since being with Spike she'd started changing the words ever so slightly in order to make them say what she really felt, and with a large smile she continued to do so as she sang.

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more light…_

_And you,_

_Always beside me,_

_To hold me and not to hide me…_

Spike laughed at her ingenuity, but refrained from skipping a beat, but converting the text just as she had.

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love,_

_One lifetime…_

_Let me lead you from your solitude…_

_Say you need me with you_

_Here, beside you…_

_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go too -_

_Willow,_

_That's all I ask of you…_

Willow slid in closer to Spike and looked up at him when she sang:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love,_

_One lifetime…_

_Say the word and I **might** follow you…_

Spike chucked again, and then joined her as they sang together:

_Share each day with me,_

_ Each night,_

_ Each morning…_

Willow then began the ending of the song.

_Say you love me…_

To which Spike replied:

_You know I do_

And then they both joined in for the final part.

_Love me-_

_ That's all I ask of you._

At which point, just like in the musical, Spike put his lips to Willows for a kiss. Except instead of continuing singing, they continued deepening the kiss, much to Willow's delight.

"That was fun!" Willow said with a smile, and then added: "You know, Spike, your knowledge of music is almost shocking."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, well when we move to England, and I buy a piano, then I'll show you surprised."

"You play the piano?"

"Yeah, as well as the trumpet, and the violin."

"And you sing."

"And I sing."

"You're just a multi talented master vampire, aren't you?"

Spike laughed. Pulling her so that her head rested under his chin. They lay silent, just enjoying each other's company. Willow was on the verge of falling asleep when she all of a sudden said: "You know you'll never get rid of me now."

"You next to me for all eternity is all I really want." He kissed her as she fell asleep.

Xander and Anya arrived the next afternoon with bags of magic things, such as spells ingredients and guides, as well as a bag with their things in it. Willow was scared that Angelus would try to harm her friends, and had therefore told them to pack and head over.

Spike watched as Anya helped teach Willow magic. He had started giving all three of them training lessons. Meanwhile while the women developed their magic capabilities, the men researched with the resources they had to them.

"Couldn't we just recurse him?" Xander asked.

"Do you see any bleedin' gypsies here, moron?" Spike replied.

"Well, miss Calendar was a descendent."

"Ding dong, the witch is dead."

"No, wait." Ronan said. "If she was sent to keep and eye on Angel, that might mean she has family here in the US." Ronan said typing away at the computer.

"Wow," Spike said after a pause. "You actually had a good idea, ponce. Good on you."

"Thanks, I think." Xander said a little confused. He turned back to the dusty book on his lap: CURSES, SPELLS, AND BACCANALS. There weren't any gypsy curses, but there were other interesting spells, like reversals to former form. A bag of lays, two bags of blood and many a book later, they decided to give up for the day. Ronan retired to his office, leaving Spike and Xander to fend for themselves, which meant that they ended up in the rec room playing Playstation.

All of a sudden Spike heard a noise. His face tuned to the direction it came from.

"Ha! I killed you!" Xander yelled, still caught up in the game.

"Shh." Spike replied putting down the control and getting up. He moved out the room stealthily. The scratching he heard seemed to get louder the closer he got to the front door. Then all of a sudden there was a long high-pitched shriek and some sort of metal was rammed through the front door. At that moment everyone came running from his or her places around the house and Spike went to open the door. There was no one there, but when Willow screamed his attention was drawn to the front door. The orange tabby cat with a railroad spike rammed through it didn't make a sound. The soft thump of its heartbeat told Spike it was still alive, but wouldn't be for long.

"Angelus." He said.

Across the doorway came a chuckle. "Ah, my boy still recognises artwork when 'e sees it." Angelus came out of the shadows to face them. He seemed mischievous, happy, and very relaxed. "Willow, haven't you become all the more luscious since I've been gone. I just want to sink my teeth in you." He joked.

The corniness of the joke was even lost to Spike, as he was too scared of what his grandsire would so if given the chance to take Willow again. "Stay the bloody hell away from her, you pillock!"

Angelus chuckled. "Such language Spike," he leered. "Do you kiss Willow with that mouth." He walked closer to the door, but stopped before the steps of the patio. "I'll be seeing you soon, witch. You and me have a lot of catching up to do." He smirked. "Catch you later." He said with a flip of his hand and then he was gone.

Spike looked back to see Willow sitting on the staircase with her arms wrapped around her legs. With two strides he was by her side. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "It's okay. He's gone now." He told her.

Willow didn't reply. Her gaze seemed far off, and her stoic face gave no sense of emotions or surroundings. Realising that she had gone into shock, Spike picked Willow up and carried her upstairs. He tucked her under the covers and sat next to her.

"Willow, luv?" He called, but received no reply. "Willow, what's going on?" He tried reaching through their mental link, but though it was open, it seemed like no one was there. Spike stripped and slid in next to her, holding her close. He began humming a song he'd heard while they'd watched _Anastasia_ together, and then began to sing.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart _

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"It'll all be alright, Willow." Spike said kissing her temple and fell asleep.

When Willow woke up she was alone in bed. Blinking a couple times she saw Spike behind her computer. He'd slid jus jeans on, but was bare chested. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear her slipping up out of bed and walk behind him, sliding her arms down his chest, placing her chin on his shoulder.

Spike jolted in shock. "Willow! Get back in bed."

"Don't wanna." She growled talking his earlobe into her mouth and biting lightly.

"Willow, you've been asleep for almost thirty-six hours."

Willow froze. "Really?"

She watched as he stood up, took her in his arms, and guided her back to bed. He sat next to where she lay and leaned down to kiss her. "I want you to take it easy today, okay?"

Still startled, Willow nodded. "I'm hungry, Spike." She eventually said.

"Okay. I'll go get you something. I'll send someone to keep you company."

"Thanks." She said kissing him and then watched him leave. She leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Could do with a coating." She mumbled.

"Willow!" Ronan called and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Hey Ro."

"How are you felling?"

"Good." Willow said with a smile. "How have you been doing?"

"Everything's going well. Don't worry about us, you concentrate on getting better." He pulled her to him, so that her head was leaning against his shoulder. " Want me to read to you?"

"Yeas please," Willow said, rolled over to reach the book and then rolled back to her original place.

Ronan opened the book to the bookmark and continued to read the book that had become theirs.

"CHAPTER IX. The Mock Turtle's Story.

'You can't think how glad I am to see you again, you dear old thing!' said the Duchess, as she tucked her arm affectionately into Alice's, and they walked off together.

Alice was very glad to find her in such a pleasant temper, and thought to herself that perhaps it was only the pepper that had made her so savage when they met in the kitchen.

'When _I'm_ a Duchess,' she said to herself, (not in a very hopeful tone though), 'I won't have any pepper in my kitchen _at all_. Soup does very well without-Maybe it's always pepper that makes people hot-tempered,' she went on, very much pleased at having found out a new kind of rule, 'and vinegar that makes them sour-and camomile that makes them bitter-and-and barley-sugar and such things that make children sweet-tempered. I only wish people knew that: then they wouldn't be so stingy about it, you know-' "

Willow watched as unbeknown to Ronan, Xander walked in and sat on the ground, his back against the bed, and his hand playing with one of hers as they listened to the soothing voice.

"She had quite forgotten the Duchess by this time, and was a little startled when she heard her voice close to her ear. 'You're thinking about something, my dear, and that makes you forget to talk. I can't tell you just now what the moral of that is, but I shall remember it in a bit.'

'Perhaps it hasn't one,' Alice ventured to remark.

'Tut, tut, child!' said the Duchess. 'Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it.' And she squeezed herself up closer to Alice's side as she spoke.

Alice did not much like keeping so close to her: first, because the Duchess was _very_ ugly; and secondly, because she was exactly the right height to rest her chin upon Alice's shoulder, and it was an uncomfortably sharp chin. However, she did not like to be rude, so she bore it as well as she could.

'The game's going on rather better now,' she said, by way of keeping up the conversation a little.

''Tis so,' said the Duchess: 'and the moral of that is-"Oh, 'tis love, 'tis love, that makes the world go round!"'

'Somebody said,' Alice whispered, 'that it's done by everybody minding their own business!'

'Ah, well! It means much the same thing,' said the Duchess, digging her sharp little chin into Alice's shoulder as she added, 'and the moral of _that_ is-"Take care of the sense, and the sounds will take care of themselves."'

'How fond she is of finding morals in things!' Alice thought to herself."

Moments later Anya walked in, and seeing Xander on the floor, walked over to the desk and sat on a chair. Still Ronan continued to be oblivious to the intrusion. Willow smiled over at Anya, who smiled back brightly and then went on listening to the story.

"'I dare say you're wondering why I don't put my arm round your waist,' the Duchess said after a pause: 'the reason is, that I'm doubtful about the temper of your flamingo. Shall I try the experiment?'

'_He_ might bite,' Alice cautiously replied, not feeling at all anxious to have the experiment tried.

'Very true,' said the Duchess: 'flamingoes and mustard both bite. And the moral of that is-"Birds of a feather flock together."'

'Only mustard isn't a bird,' Alice remarked.

'Right, as usual,' said the Duchess: 'what a clear way you have of putting things!'

'It's a mineral, I _think_,' said Alice.

'Of course it is,' said the Duchess, who seemed ready to agree to everything that Alice said; 'there's a large mustard-mine near here. And the moral of that is-"The more there is of mine, the less there is of yours."'

'Oh, I know!' exclaimed Alice, who had not attended to this last remark, 'it's a vegetable. It doesn't look like one, but it is.'

'I quite agree with you,' said the Duchess; 'and the moral of that is-"Be what you would seem to be"-or if you'd like it put more simply-"Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise."'

'I think I should understand that better,' Alice said very politely, 'if I had it written down: but I can't quite follow it as you say it.'

'That's nothing to what I could say if I chose,' the Duchess replied, in a pleased tone.

'Pray don't trouble yourself to say it any longer than that,' said Alice.

'Oh, don't talk about trouble!' said the Duchess. 'I make you a present of everything I've said as yet.'

'A cheap sort of present!' thought Alice. 'I'm glad they don't give birthday presents like that!' But she did not venture to say it out loud.

'Thinking again?' the Duchess asked, with another dig of her sharp little chin.

'I've a right to think,' said Alice sharply, for she was beginning to feel a little worried.

'Just about as much right,' said the Duchess, 'as pigs have to fly; and the m-'

But here, to Alice's great surprise, the Duchess's voice died away, even in the middle of her favorite word 'moral,' and the arm that was linked into hers began to tremble. Alice looked up, and there stood the Queen in front of them, with her arms folded, frowning like a thunderstorm.

Lastly it was Spike who walked in with a glass of milk and a sandwich. Willow was him smirk at the sight, place the food on the side table, and replace willow's pillow with his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. Ronan may have noticed it, but didn't stop reading.

"'A fine day, your Majesty!' the Duchess began in a low, weak voice.

'Now, I give you fair warning,' shouted the Queen, stamping on the ground as she spoke; 'either you or your head must be off, and that in about half no time! Take your choice!'

The Duchess took her choice, and was gone in a moment.

'Let's go on with the game,' the Queen said to Alice; and Alice was too much frightened to say a word, but slowly followed her back to the croquet-ground.

The other guests had taken advantage of the Queen's absence, and were resting in the shade: however, the moment they saw her, they hurried back to the game, the Queen merely remarking that a moment's delay would cost them their lives.

All the time they were playing the Queen never left off quarrelling with the other players, and shouting 'Off with his head!' or 'Off with her head!' Those whom she sentenced were taken into custody by the soldiers, who of course had to leave off being arches to do this, so that by the end of half an hour or so there were no arches left, and all the players, except the King, the Queen, and Alice, were in custody and under sentence of execution.

Then the Queen left off, quite out of breath, and said to Alice, 'Have you seen the Mock Turtle yet?'

'No,' said Alice. 'I don't even know what a Mock Turtle is.'

'It's the thing Mock Turtle Soup is made from,' said the Queen.

'I never saw one, or heard of one,' said Alice.

'Come on, then,' said the Queen, 'and he shall tell you his history,'

As they walked off together, Alice heard the King say in a low voice, to the company generally, 'You are all pardoned.' 'Come, _that's_ a good thing!' she said to herself, for she had felt quite unhappy at the number of executions the Queen had ordered…."

Willow saw Anya sitting in the corner away from the group and motioned her over. She got up and furled herself between Xander's legs. At that moment Willow realized that her family was complete. Not noticing Ronan read anymore she focused on how they'd be able to overcome anything. Even Angelus.

Angelus

The look in his eyes still haunted her. She'd need to build up her magic soon.

By the time Ronan had finished the chapter and realized that everyone had stayed to listen, Willow's determination had returned.

Things were gonna look up for them, and soon.

Spike watched as his childe hovered over another book in order to please Willow. As soon as Ronan had finished reading, hours before, Willow had started handing out commands. Just thinking about him was making him a little stiff.

"Ro," she had stated, "I need you to find that spell that Angelus put on me. The one that turned me into a vegetable."

"What about the soul spell?" Xander asked.

"If Giles can't find it, we can't, but we can at least try and get him off the streets."

Ronan nodded and handing the book he was holding to Spike, had left to research.

"Xander," Willow continued, "you and Anya go to Willie's and any other demon joint Anya thinks applies. Get everything you can on Angelus' new hauntings, hobbies and friends."

The pair nodded, and too left.

Then Willow had looked at him. The intensity that her eyes conveyed made his knees weak, that if he had been standing instead of being Willow's pillow, he would have fallen.

"Spike?" She asked.

"Yes, luv?" He answered.

"Go to the factory." She told him.

"It's empty, luv."

"I know. I need you to go and get something."

"What?"

"Spell books and the watcher's diary. I think Angelus left it there, or at least clues to where it is. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Red." He had said kissing her forehead and leaving her to sleep.

Ronan looked up at Spike and smiled.

"Hey." Spike said.

"Hi."

"I'm heading out to do some legwork."

"Sire, if you haven't noticed it's sunny outside."

"I'll take the Desoto. The factory entrance has enough coverage for me to go in and out. Found anything yet?"

"There are tons of spells connected to paralysis bit the one that Angelus used was very specific. We may land up using a derivation. We'll see."

Spike nodded, then taking his leave he went to the garage. His second love; Willow being the first and Drusilla now taking the third. For decades he'd taken good care of the car and in turn she'd taken him where he wanted to go. "Hey baby." He greeted it. "How are you doing today?" I know I haven't seen you in a couple of days, but with Angelus back again I've been so bloody busy." He got into the car and putting his hands on the steering wheel he continued: "We need to go back to the factory and find that soddin' watcher's diary. Then we'll come home for a bit to give it to Willow. How about we go to the club later this afternoon and then drive around for a bit?" He revved the car to life and opening the garage door with the remote, drove out into the daylight.

Turning onto Main Street he looked at the tape player seeing that a Sexpistols cassette was sticking out. "How about some Jonny Rotten, Baby?" Spike grinned pushing it in letting the cassette come to life.

_Too many problems  
Oh why am I here  
I don't need to be me  
'Cos you're all too clear  
Well I can see  
There's something wrong with you  
But what do you excepth me to do?  
At least I gotta know what I wanna be  
Don't come to me if you need pitty  
Are you lonely you got no one  
You get your body in suspension  
That's no problem problem  
Problem the problem is you_

_Eat your heart out on a plastic tray  
You don't do what you want  
Then you'll fade away  
You won't find me working  
Nine to five  
It's too much fun a being alive  
I'm using my feet for my human machine  
You wan't find me living for the screen  
Are you lonely all your needs catered  
You got your brains dehydrated_

_Problem problem  
Problem the problems is you  
What you gonna do_

_Problem problem  
Problem the problems is you  
What you gonna do with your problem_

_In a death trip I ain't automatic  
You won't find me just staying static  
Don't give me any orders  
For people like me  
There is no order_

_Bet you thought you had it all worked out  
Bet you thought you knew what I was about  
Bet you thought you'd  
Solved all your problems  
But you are the problem_

_Problem problem  
Problem the problem is you  
What you gonna do with your problem  
I'll leave it to you  
Problem their problem is you  
You got a problem  
Oh what you gonna do_

_They know a doctor  
Gonna take you away  
They take you away  
And throw away the key  
They don't want you  
And they don't want me  
You got a problem  
The problem is you  
Problem the problem is you  
What you gonna do  
Problem problem problem_

_Problem problem problem  
Problem problem problem  
Problem problem problem_

Singing he pulled up by the factory. It was quiet as Spike got out of the car and went to the factory. Walking from room to room he avoided waking up the vampires that had stayed after Angelus' staking and Spike and Dru's leaving.

Hoping that Angelus had taken up residence elsewhere, Spike headed to what had formally been Angelus' bedroom.

Empty.

There was no furniture, nothing. He walked in and stood quietly for a moment. Then he heard a faint heartbeat. Had he not been focusing on the quiet noises, he would never have heard it. He followed it to the connecting bathroom. In the bathtub, chained to the faucet, sat a woman.

Her red hair was cut the same way as Willow's and she was just as petite. The tears trickling down her cheeks were what really got to Spike. Fear radiated off her, and for a moment his mind flashed back to last summer, when his Willow had been so scared of him.

He went up to her and unchained her. Then looking into her fearful eyes said: "Stay here and pretend to be unconscious. I need to find something and then I'll be back."

She didn't answer or react in any way whatsoever.

Spike turned and left, changing directions twice in order to reach the library. Some of the book were missing, Angelus' favorites, but there was still more books to sieve through.

An hour passed and the search looked hopeless. Finally he went back to the redhead to get her to help. It was eventually she who found the diaries, which were stashed behind some obscure references.

Casey, the petite redhead, was a younger version of Willow. In the car on the way back to the house she'd fallen asleep with her head against the window with the big diaries and magic books on her lap.

Not wanting to wake her up, Spike got Ronan and extricated the books, handing then to his childe. Then he picked Casey up and carried her upstairs to his and Willow's room. Walking through the door he saw Willow at the computer and motioned her over.

"Spike! What happened, who- Casey!" Willow ran over and took the redhead's temperature and examined the puncture marks.

"Where'd you find her, Spike?" Willow's worried eyes pierced his.

"At the factory, in the bathroom connected to Angelus' old room."

"Oh, God." Willow said. She pulled the covers over the girl and smoothed the hair one her head.

"You know her, luv?" Spike asked.

"She's my cousin. She's been missing for about a year. Her family lives in Chicago."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Bloody hell."

"Spike, will you get me a hand towel? I'll clean her up."

"Okay, luv." Spike said and went to the linen closet to retrieve what she's asked for. Standing at the door he watched as she worryingly studied the child laying in their bed, and thought of how great a mother she would be. By the time he'd finished the thought was disturbed. She'd never have children with him: little Willows and Williams running around the house.

"Spike?" Willow's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, luv." He gave a small smile and walked up to her and handed her the towel. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"I found the diaries, or rather, Casey did. Ronan has them downstairs."

"Okay." She stood up and stole a kiss.

"I think I may go to the club, considering that I haven't been there for a while."

"Okay. Are Xander and Anya back?"

"I haven't seen them."

"They're probably around somewhere. Maybe getting a little them-time." She gave a quirky smile and then Spike watched her sexily sulter towards him. "Maybe when we've got this all figured out," she curled her fingers into the hair on his neck, "you and I can have some us-time?"

"Hmm." Spike smirked, bending down and catching her lips said: "I think that can be arranged. Maybe a weekend away…"

"Ooh," Willow played along, "that sounds nice." She kissed him.

Casey's groan woken them up and broke the moment.

"You better attend to her, luv. I've gotta go see what Cole's been up to."

"Okay." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Red." Spike said and left the two cousins alone.

Willow watched as Casey woke up. The moans of pain coming from her cousin were heart wrenching. If Willow's suspicions were correct, when Casey had run away she'd headed for Sunnydale. He might have caught her mare days after returning since he'd been dust. How Casey had managed to stay alive all this time was amazing. She was a true Bernstein. Willow's mother and her sister: Aunt Shelly, where fighters too. Having suffered with a drunken father and a mentally handicapped mother. Both the girls had later on turned out to be awful mothers, and it was Casey and Willow who had suffered as a result.

"Casey, you okay?" Willow asked.

Casey seemed to open her eyes more and register who it was in front of her. When she did, Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "Willow?"

"Yeah, honey, it's me. How are you doing?"

"My head hurts, and I'm hungry." She curled onto her side. "A man rescued me, a knight saved me."

Willow laughed. "Spike, a knight. He'll get a kick out of that."

"Spike?"

"My boyfriend, the guy that rescued you." Willow replied holding her hand. "Now I'm gonna wash you a little, you don't have to do anything but sleep, and I'm gonna make some soup for you. Okay, Casey?"

"Okay, Willow." Casey closed her eyes as Willow got a bowl of water and wet the cloth, and then began cleaning Casey's face. "I'm so glad to see you, Willow."

"I know, Casey. I missed you too." Willow continued to cleaning Casey's face and neck, paying careful attention to the bite marks.

Casey kept wiggling under the swipes of towel not being able to sleep. Eventually she got up and began washing herself, allowing Willow to get her food.

Willow headed downstairs to the kitchen. Halfway down the staircase she was almost run over by Ronan.

"Willow!" He called in surprise. "I was just coming to talk to you. I found it! The curse Angelus used came out of the watcher's diary."

Willow took the scrap of paper that Ronan handed her and read the incantation. Things were falling into place. With Ronan in tow, Willow went to the kitchen and began the hot water, pulling out a soup packet.

"So, now what do we do?" He asked.

"Wait for Anya and Xander to comeback with some news."

"How's the girl?" Ronan asked.

"Her name is Casey Bernstein, and she's doing well. She's my cousin."

"Really?" Ronan said surprised.

"Yup." Once the soup was made she headed beck upstairs. "You know," Willow said before she parted from the vampire, "maybe you should read to her sometime, I'm sure she'd like that."

Ronan smiled. "Maybe I will." He said and went back to his office.

Willow watched him with a smile and then continued back to Casey, who was busy looking around the room. "Willow, whose room is this?" Willow heard upon entering the room. She smiled looking at the weapons and paintings that littered the walls.

"Mine and Spike's"

"It's really neat."

"We like it too."

"Your mom and dad don't mind Spike living here with them?" She smirked.

"They really don't have any say. They cut ties with me. We don't really talk anymore. They're living in Vancouver now. They gave me the house and a car and told me to fend for myself. If it wasn't for Ronan and Spike I wouldn't have survived this last year."

"Ronan?"

"He lives with us too. You'll like him, he's great." There was a moment of silence where unasked questions hung in the air.

Just then a body flung itself in the door and at Casey. "Casey!" Xander enveloped her in his arms."

"Xan!" She called back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! How you doin', Squirt?"

"Xander!" She playfully punched him. "I'm not a squirt!"

"You'll always be my Squirt."

Willow smiled and then saw Anya standing by the door. "Casey, this is Anya." She watched as Anya came forward sticking her hand out to be shaken. Casey merely laughed at seeing it and then hugged Anya too.

"I feel like I already know you. You have to be Xander's girlfriend." Then Casey turned back to Xander.

"I'm going to step outside with Anya." Willow told them. "You okay with Xander?"

"Oh, yeah." Casey smiled and continued their conversation. Willow and Anya went to Ronan's office.

Sitting down, Anya began to tell of Angelus to Willow and Ronan. "He's moved back into the mansion. He's got a horde of minions there, and also a new childe. We couldn't get much on the childe, though. His habits are quite regular. Apparently he goes out hunting, watches us for a couple hours, hunts again and ten goes back to the mansion by sunrise."

Willow felt shivers run up her back at the thought of Angelus watching them. Willow hadn't been out of the house in days and was even starting to get scared of going out during daylight hours. Something had to happen fast. She quietly sat for a while thinking and then came up with a plan. "We'll catch him while he's here. Our ground and all- put the spell on him and leave him in the basement until we have the soul restoration spell and can give him his soul permanently."

The three of them discussed strategies for a while and then Willow went to watch some TV while she waited for Spike to come home.

The club had gone on fine is his absence, much to Spike's delight. If they were going to leave Sunnydale, that would mean that Bloody Red had to be self-sustaining.

After signing the multitude of paperwork that Cole had snagged on him as soon as his MC had seen him, Spike had taken his beloved car out for a drive along the more scenic areas of Sunnydale before heading home.

After parking the car in the garage he followed the noise of infomercials into the living room. By the fact that there were already infomercials on TV, Spike guessed that it was about 2 a.m. He smiled at the thought of whom he would find most likely fast asleep on the couch. He hadn't called home to tell Willow what time he'd been home, which meant she would have tried to wait up for him.

Spike walked in the living room and saw Willow's face lit by the images of the TV. His smile softened and he remembered why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place. H reached over and turned off the television and then sat on the couch next to her slumbering body. Normally, he'd carry her up, but Casey was still in their bed, so Spike began taking of his shoes, socks, and t-shirt. Then he climbed over Willow and laying his back against the backrest he pulled her closer to him. He leaned over and kissed her. "Night, luv." He whispered and fell asleep.

The next evening Willow, Xander, and Anya found themselves in front of the Crawford mansion waiting for Angelus to make a move. The plan had altered: he would come out, Willow would put the spell on him and then Willow would get Spike and Ronan to come and pick him up, putting him in the basement until they found a means to resoul him. However, things weren't going as planned, considering that he still hadn't shown. "We need to draw him out." Willow said.

As soon as the worlds left her mouth Xander stood up. "Change of plans, get Spike here and ask him to buy some liquor."

Puzzled but trusting, Willow told Spike and then they once again sat and waited. When Spike arrived Xander took the bottle and told Spike to get to a distance that Angelus would know that he was close, but still unable to pinpoint him. Willow nodded at the request and Spike left.

Then to Willow's horror, she watched Xander pour the cheap whiskey on himself, swallowing two large gulps and head towards the mansion. "Angelus!" Hw began shouting, purposefully lisping his words in order to seem drunk. "Angelus! Angeloos ye wuss. Com ou' an' fight!"

Willow saw the front door open and Angelus walk out backed by at least ten minions. He was in a rage, but probably woken up by Xander's 'drunken' ramblings. However, when he saw Xander standing there, Willow noticed him smirk.

"Xander," his smirk grew, "what brings you to my humble abode?"

Xander swayed a little. "'m gontha kill'ou. No'on 'urts Willow!"

"You're drunk." One of the minions pointed out.

"Course he is, you fool. If he wasn't then he wouldn't have had the nerve to come."

While this was all going on, Willow was busy working on the spell. Xander was already protected but it looked like she and Anya would have to put the spell on all the vampires. They began chanting, wakening the vampires.

"Dea of nox noctis, Audite meus dico, Planto meuslero perfectus, Sino meus hostilis occumbo, Planto suumtractus subsisto, Permissum totus formidouis sbsisto, Redigo ut vietus in meilialist, Paralyse lemma insequequo EGO deem vox vices, Sic mote is existo!"

After closing the spell Willow looked up to see Xander standing and looking at all the vampires on ground.

'Spike, I did it!' She told her love.

'Great, luv. I'll be right there to pick up my bastard of a grandsire.'

'We'll stake the rest.' Willow got up and took the stake Anya was handing her, then she walked over to the vampires and stood looking down at Angelus.

"Hello Angelus." She said. "Does this look familiar? It should. You'll notice that this is the exact same spell you used on me over a year ago. It's not safe to have you walking about, so until we've found a way to restore your soul you'll be living in my basement like this." Willow smiled briefly and then went to help Anya and Xander stake the remaining vampires.

That night as Willow and Spike lay in bed holding each other Spike brought up the notion of a vacation. "Where do you want to go, luv?"

"Hmm," Willow thought, "Where do I want to go? Where can we go, Spike?"

"Anywhere you want to."

"I'd like to travel Europe."

"Hmm. Europe. We can check out England, Amsterdam, Paris, Milan…"

"Really!" Willow sat up with large eyes.

"Yup" She saw Spike's large smile and her's grew all the more.

"We'll have to wait for a vacation." Willow told him.

"How about Christmas at my family estate near London?"

"I love it!" She shrieked, throwing herself in his arms.

"Then it's settled. I'll start arranging it."

"You're fabulous, Spike."

"Only for you." He said snuggling her closer to him.

END


End file.
